


Pet

by Janice_Lester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen's stressed out, Jared sometimes discovers he has three dogs instead of just two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/gifts).



> Written for round five of the Five Acts Meme back in October, for [](http://wolfish-willow.livejournal.com/profile)[**wolfish_willow**](http://wolfish-willow.livejournal.com/) who [wanted animalistic behaviours and characteristics with a submissive bent](http://wolfish-willow.livejournal.com/51818.html). Contains minimally sexualised pet play.

Jensen’s attempt to prepare a back-up career as a director is taking its toll, with the long hours and the stress and the extra second-guessing that comes from having to direct _himself_ in some scenes. Not that they talk about it all that much. Or at all. But when Jared comes home from a run, or as today stumbles out of the bedroom unshaven and in his most threadbare pyjamas, to find an extra pet lounging about waiting for him, it’s kind of a giveaway.

Pet Jensen is sleek and dark, wearing a black t-shirt and slinky black pants. He’s barefoot, his wrists are bare of watch and bracelet, and he’s wearing a heavy silver chain around his neck which _ought_ to look like it came out of the wardrobe department of some awful gangsta rap video but _actually_ looks like it came off the neck of some scary large dog.

“Morning, Sadie, guys!” Jared calls, and is promptly accosted by two gigantic balls of fur and, moments later, one ball of non-fur. He pats heads right, left, and centre, murmurs his usual enthusiastic doggy-gibberish. Sadie slips away to run rings around him, yipping, tail wagging furiously enough to propel a light aircraft. Harley keeps looking deliberately in the direction of the kitchen, where the food is. Jensen just sits there on his heels, rubbing his cheek over Jared’s thigh and sighing softly to himself as Jared pats him. Jared can almost sense his friend’s tension easing away with every touch.

“All right, then, so who’s _hungry?”_

Two tails wag even more vigorously, whipping at Jared’s legs and Jensen’s back. Jensen whines piteously as if he’s starving or something. Which he might be. Guy does have his Method moments, after all. Jared detaches himself, careful not to trip over anyone, and leads the way into the kitchen. He puts Jensen on a _stay_ in the corner while the dogs get started on their kibble. Then he washes his hands, gets out the toaster, bread, skillet, bacon, and other goodies, and whistles as he gets to work.

Ten minutes later, he sits at the table with an enormous plate of food, carefully cutting up Jensen’s breakfast into bite-sized morsels for hand-feeding. Then he offers his pet a small square of toast with a piece of bacon and a dollop of scrambled egg piled on top. Jensen opens his mouth wide, accepts the offering, chews with great care while somehow managing to grin hugely. Afterwards, he makes a grand show of licking his chops, green eyes bright with pleasure, and Jared laughs as he gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. At his other side, Sadie jostles for goodies, but he turns to send her a look and she gives a huff and a sort of doggy shrug before trotting away, probably to claim the sofa while no one’s looking.

Feeding Jensen takes a long time, and both their food’s getting kinda cold by the end, but, hey, cold bacon is still bacon, right? Jared drinks half his orange juice, then tips the cup for Jensen so he can lap noisily at it with his pink tongue for show before drinking.

“Good boy. Gotta stay hydrated.” As he puts the empty glass back on the table, Jensen looks so innocently proud of himself that Jared can perfectly picture the way his tail would be thumping the floor if only he had one. “Now what do you say we leave loading the dishwasher for later, and all go lie on daddy’s nice big bed with the newspaper?”

Jensen opens his mouth, lets out his tongue, and _pants_. Jared smiles at him, scritches behind his ear. Jensen _squirms_ in pleasure, and Jared feels that insane urge to hug him so tight that it’s painful. Instead, he gets up to go retrieve the paper from the doorstep. Which makes Harley pout, so Jared rolls up the real estate section for him to carry, since he doesn’t much care if that gets destroyed.

The great thing about Jared’s pets, he’s often thought, is that they’re so devoted that they truly believe his every idea is a good one. They’re all for whatever he wants to do, whether it’s play frisbee in the park or laze about at home. So up onto the bed they hop, taking their various preferred corners. Jensen curls up with his head on the other pillow, eyeing Jared thoughtfully.

Later on, Jensen crawls in under the sports section Jared’s reading, tucks himself against Jared’s side. Jared kisses the top of his head, tells him he’s a good boy, and goes on reading. Jensen snuffles happily, tips his head back to lick a couple times over Jared’s jaw, then goes to sleep.

It’s just so relaxing, hanging out with his pets. And he has the definite feeling at least one of them feels the same way about hanging out with him.

***

Later, after a luxuriously lazy nap, Jared wakes to find Jensen sitting cross-legged beside him on the bed, looking steadily down at him. The outfit hasn’t changed, but he recognises immediately that this is Jensen, the human version not the pet. “Hi,” he says, voice gravel.

“I let the dogs out in the yard,” Jensen says, and licks his lower lip unconsciously. “So, uh, it’s just us.” His skin is pale enough that the first hints of a blush are evident a moment later.

Jared’s never known him to be nervous initiating things with anyone else, male or female. There’s just something different with their particular dynamic, something that makes Jensen getting the ball rolling a rare and awkward thing. Like everything with them is a bigger deal, with higher stakes. So he smiles reassuringly, reaches up to slip one finger under the thick chain collar and tug Jensen down into a kiss. Jensen responds immediately, opening his mouth on a faint, pleased murmur and letting his clever tongue out to play. Jared smiles into the kiss, idly fondling the chain and wondering how Jensen would feel about something a little more fitted.

“Gonna try and make me purr?” Jensen asks, a little breathless, afterwards.

Jared fears his gaze is dangerously adoring. “Man, you have the _best_ ideas.”

Jensen smirks. Then, assured of a positive reception, he pounces.

***END***


End file.
